Red Strings
by starsfleet
Summary: An old myth says that the Gods have tied a red thread around each of our ankles, and attached it to all the people whose lives we're destined to touch. It may stretch, or tangle, but never break. One day, Kurt and Blaine's string finally intertwines. A Mild M, Klaine AU.
1. Chapter 1

There's an ancient Chinese myth about the red thread of fate. It says that the gods have tied a red threat around each one of our ankles, and attached it to all the people whose lives are destined to touch. This thread may stretch, or tangle. But never break.

The first time they meet is for six seconds. No more, no less. A harsh bump on the shoulder causes Kurt to glance up from his college textbook, and for a fleeting moment, his voice is trapped in his throat. The man he is looking at is strikingly beautiful, and it takes Kurt a moment to register what happened.

"Sorry." The other man says to Kurt.

"No problem." Kurt replies. The man smiles, and walks away. And for the next two years, they would not interact in any way, shape or form. The nameless man would soon be a memory in Kurt's mind. He would regret not saying anything else. He would hope that maybe he would see him around campus again. But in time, Kurt would forget the feeling, the touch, and even the face of the beautiful man walking around his college campus. Until seven hundred and eight days later, and they meet again. This time, for about twenty four hours.

Kurt Hummel is out of college. He's 23 years old, and working as an extra on the set of _Rainy Nights_, a musical drama television show. He's only ever had one line, but he's happy.

Blaine Anderson never went to college. He's 22 years old, and doesn't have a permanent job as of right now. Singing in local bars, and just making ends meet, he's happy.

But inside, they both feel like they need someone to make them feel complete. They just don't know where to find that someone.

"Are you serious?" Is Blaine's first reaction to his long time best friend Rachel telling him he's landed a role on _Rainy Nights_. "That's great!" He's going to be playing a back-up singer, and has a grand total number of lines of… zero. But the pay's alright, and he needs some more to handle this month's rent.

"But Blaine…" Rachel says, hesitating.

"What's the catch?" Blaine asks, sighing. There's always something.

"You sort of need to go out on a date with my friend."

"Are you serious?" Is Kurt's first reaction to his co-worker Rachel telling him he set him up on a date. Rachel's the stage manager for _Rainy Nights_, and is in charge of hiring, firing, and promoting workers. She's actually very nice, once you get to know her. Which Kurt had been doing. The two were pretty close now, after Kurt had been on the show for a few months. "Rach, why did you do that?" He asks. Kurt slides down his living room wall, putting his head in his hands.

"Kurt, listen. He's really nice, and he doesn't really know many people in New York, and I know you don't either, and sometimes you look really lonely, and I thought that maybe you two could get together and-"

"Rachel."

"Yes?"

"I'll go out with him." Kurt admits. He immediately regrets saying it, but he made a promise, and he keeps his word.

"Really?" Rachel asks. Her voice goes up a few octaves in excitement, and Kurt can't help but smile.

"Yes, really. You should hang up before I change my mind."

"Are you Blaine?" Kurt asks, hopeful.

The curly haired boy looks up from his phone. He's been waiting for fifteen minutes for his blind date to arrive. Rachel hadn't told him anything about him. Blaine doesn't mind. He's sure Kurt's a nice person.

Blaine's first reaction is involuntary.

"Oh my god."

The tall, pale boy is one of the most beautiful things Blaine has ever seen.

Kurt frowns, and his face twists into an apologetic smile. "Sorry, must have the wrong person."

"No!" Blaine calls out, a bit too loudly. People in the restaurant turn to look at him. "Sorry. I- I'm Blaine." His hand reaches out, and Kurt takes it. Blaine notices how soft his hand is… and holds on a bit too long. Letting go, Kurt smiles, and takes a seat across from him.

"I'm Kurt. You don't know how sorry I am Rachel set you up on this. You'll probably hate it." He says.

"No, I'm sure I won't."

Blaine wills himself to stop staring at him, and they start to make easy conversation. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

A ray of light is what wakes Kurt up. He blinks rapidly, his eyes trying to adjust as his head starts to burn from a much too familiar pain behind his eyes.

Hangover.

It takes almost a minute to remember last night, and even then, things are blurry. Past Blaine driving him home, he remembers nothing.

Kurt groans as he sits up, rubbing his eyes. A chill drifts through the room, and he realizes he's naked. Kurt never sleeps naked. He frowns.

"Shit." The word leaves Kurt's lips as he takes in the sight next to him.

An entirely undressed, extremely gorgeous Blaine Anderson, half in, half out of Kurt's covers. Kurt put his hands on his head as he realized what he'd been doing last night.

Or rather, _who_ he'd been doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm** **sorry for the short chapter! The next one is much longer! Enjoy this one! **

* * *

><p>Fate is never fair. You are caught in a current much stronger than you are; struggle against it and you'll drown not just yourself but those who try to save you. Swim with it, and you'll survive.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson wakes up tired. He doesn't want to get out of bed. He feels around, and he realizes these sheets are not his own, and he frowns, eyes still closed.<p>

Where is he?

He hears a voice curse next to him, and his eyes shoot open. Who the hell is he in bed with?

And it's Kurt. He's naked, at least from the chest up. His white sheets cover his lower half. Blaine soon realizes he's bare, so he curses, and pulls the comforter up to his waist, leaving his chest exposed like Kurt. Kurt's head turns, and he catches Blaine's gaze.

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

"Do you remember anything at all last night?" Kurt asks softly. Blaine can't help but wish that he did… Kurt looks so attractive right now, his chest smooth and toned. They probably had a wild night.

"No… I'm sorry. Do you?" Blaine questions. As expected, Kurt shakes his head no.

Blaine looks back at Kurt and his extremely sexy chest he realizes he really, really wants to fuck Kurt, but remember it this time.

Kurt can't stop staring at Blaine regretfully. Kurt Hummel _never_ has one night stands. Never. And now here he is, in bed with one.

"Well that's unfortunate." Blaine says in response. "I bet it felt…" Kurt raises his eyebrows as Blaine scoots closer to him, until their shoulders are touching. Blaine lifts his mouth to Kurt's ear, and whispers, "Fantastic."

Kurt shivers involuntarily, and his eyebrows go up in shock.

"I mean honestly." Blaine murmurs, before kissing Kurt's ear lobe. "With those hip bones of yours," He continues, his mouth trailing down to the soft skin on Kurt's neck, where he gently nibbles the flesh, "I bet I was fucked pretty hard." At that, Kurt backs up, creating distance between him and Blaine as quickly as possible.

"Blaine… what's wrong with you?" Kurt asks. He doesn't understand. He swore Blaine wasn't like this last night, but then again, he can't remember much at all. Blaine just smiles at him in response, and moves closer to Kurt. His lips are dangerously close to Kurt's.

"Kurt. Nothing's wrong. You can't tell me you don't want it, too." Blaine argues, his words inches away from Kurt's soft, luscious lips.

Kurt doesn't argue. He lets himself close the gap between them, and suddenly, it's like nothing he's ever felt before. Kurt has never kissed anyone like this before. It's sweet, but at the same time demanding, and lustful.

And for some reason, Kurt just can't get enough.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's meant to be will always find a way."

* * *

><p>It's been two minutes, and forty eight seconds of kissing. Kurt is lying on his side, his eyes closed as Blaine's lips mesh against his. Blaine is lying next to him, one hand placed gently on Kurt's hip as they make out. Blaine's hard on pushes against the fabric of his pants, which are a thin pajama material. Things have slowed down, the kisses less frantic, less heated, and things are sweet.<p>

"Blaine… I don't normally do this." Kurt says, before kissing him again lightly, their lips just touching for a split second.

"Do what?" He mutters against his lips, before bringing him in again. He rolls them around, so Blaine is on top of Kurt, his elbows holding him up. He smiles at him before kissing his neck, a spot he's figured out he enjoys very much.

"_This_. This one night stand thing…" The minute Kurt's said it; he stops, mentally smacking himself in the face. A flicker of hurt crosses Blaine's eyes. Is that all this was to him?

"It doesn't have to be a onetime thing, Kurt. I'd like to make something out of it." Blaine takes Kurt's face with his hand, tilting him up for another kiss. "Like… a boyfriend thing."

Kurt pauses, frowning to himself. He's only had a few boyfriends before, and they were nothing special. But maybe Blaine could be. He nods, before meeting his lips again. "I'd like that." He whispers, breaking away for a split second then going right back.

Blaine accidently moans into their kiss, as his tongue brushes against Kurt's. Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips, and he takes it as a signal to move forward.

"Oh!" Is Blaine reaction to Kurt's smooth hand pressed against his erection through his pants. He opens his eyes, looking at Kurt like he's the most beautiful thing in the world. Because to Blaine, right now, he is.

"Fuck, Kurt." He whimpers, his voice shaky as Kurt's hand glides along his member, his eyes closing tight in pleasure. "Oh god."

Kurt brings his hand away, smiling at Blaine, who looks so unraveled right now, so undone, it's gorgeous. He loves how he is making Blaine feel like this, with only a few simple touches.

"Please, can I- can I touch you?" Blaine asks, and for the first time in his life, he's nervous about sex. He wants to make Kurt feel amazing, to feel like he's never felt before.

Kurt nods, as Blaine pulls down the covers, revealing Kurt's boxers. He slipped them on a few minutes ago. Kurt was always uncomfortable sleeping naked.

Blaine's hand wavers as he gently places a hand onto Kurt's dick through the light material of his boxers, and he's happy that Kurt is just as turned on as he is. Maybe even more, actually.

He curls his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, and pulls them down quickly, Kurt letting out a groan at the touch. Blaine strokes Kurt, his movements slow and gentle. Blaine looks up, and the sight of Kurt, his hands fisted into the sheets in euphoria, eyes shut, mouth open in a silent "o" of pleasure, Blaine almost comes right there.

He begins to stroke him faster, his heart racing as his hand glides up and down Kurt's erection. Little sounds come out of Kurt, and Blaine can't stop himself from pumping his hand up and down faster and not before long, groans are escaping from his mouth, too.

"I'm close- "Kurt mumbles out. "Faster." He commands, and Blaine can't help but comply, the only sound in the room skin against skin as Blaine jerks Kurt off. Blaine is surprised Kurt is so close this quickly, but he can't blame him. This is really, really hot.

"Blaine I-" Kurt chokes out, not even sure Blaine can hear him as he arches his back, rolling his hips into Blaine's hand as he comes, a loud moan escaping his mouth as he jerks back and forth, and Blaine guides him through his orgasm. Waves of pleasure crash down on him as he tries to control himself from coming all over Blaine's hand, and his chest.

When Kurt can finally open his eyes, he looks at Blaine, who just can't resist.

"Kurt, you look so pretty when you come." He comments, not hesitating to surge back up, pressing their lips together harshly. Kurt blushes, his mind spinning as he pulls down Blaine's pants, and strokes Blaine, up and down, slowly. Blaine moans loudly, bucking his hips into Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, I- I need you." He pleads. Kurt looks at him and bites his lip.

"Blaine, I'm not ready for that." Kurt whispers, his breath still heavy from before. He knows he sounds crazy. They probably already had sex the night before. He wishes he remembered it.

"But we-"

"I know, I know," Kurt says, sighing. "Can we just, take it slow, maybe?"

Blaine doesn't want to take it slow. No, not at all. But he nods, kissing Kurt deeply as he puts Kurt's hand back where it was. Kurt switches their positions, so Blaine's on the bottom, and he's on top, not letting go of his hold of Blaine's erection. Blaine's so turned on it hurts, and he needs release.

Blaine's eyes are closed, and everything is-

"Fuck." He moans, as he feels Kurt's hot, wet mouth around his dick, and he honestly can't see straight. He's an incoherent mess for the next twenty three seconds, his eyes rolling back up in his head as he clutches the sheets with a tight grip. He doesn't want to open his eyes, because then he'd see Kurt. And the sight of Kurt sucking him off would not be good for his blood pressure.

"Oh, oh my god." He feels that tightening in his chest, and he doesn't want to, and he doesn't have time to warn Kurt, and then he's coming. Hard and fast, under Kurt's touch, his hips stuttering upward into Kurt's mouth as he comes down Kurt's throat. Kurt doesn't even hesitate to swallow all of him down. Blaine tries to regain his composure.

"Kurt," He moans, sitting up. "Just- just come here, oh god." He mumbles, bringing Kurt close to him in a passionate kiss. They stay there for a while, hearts racing, and minds spinning.

It's exactly twenty eight minutes after this, when Blaine gets a call from Rachel, and he goes to answer it. She tells him she just got him a huge role in her newest movie, and he could be pulling six figures in no time. Blaine kisses Kurt goodbye, and then walks out the front door, promising to be back soon. When Blaine leaves that day, he wouldn't see Kurt for another two hundred and twelve days, six hours, and ninety two minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Newest chapter, hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Maybe fate isn't the pond you swim in, but instead the fisherman floating on top of it, letting you run the line wild until you are weary enough to be reeled back in. – Jodi Picoult<p>

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are you doing here?"<p>

"I'm sorry."

"I asked a fucking question."

"I said I'm sorry."

"And I asked you something. Answer the damn question, Blaine."

The curly haired man was lost. He looked for any ounce of forgiveness in Kurt's eyes, but as far as he could tell, there was no bit of warmth in those icy blues.

"I... I wanted to... I wanted to come back. To you." He admits, closing his eyes as he braces himself for a insult, a retort. Anything.

But Kurt waits. For twelve excruciatingly slow seconds, he just gazes into Blaine's eyes. He's trying to figure out if this dick is sincere. No, of course he's not.

"You wanted to come back? After all this time? Blaine you fucked me over, literally, and then never spoke to me again. For like, a year. And you- you told me," Kurt stops, swallowing the lump in his throat. He blinks away his tears, trying to stay strong. "You told me you wanted this."

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I-"

Kurt's hand smacks across Blaine's face, and shock covers both of their faces. But Kurt does not apologize. Not this time.

Blaine presses his five fingers to his cheek, which is now stinging red from the impact of Kurt's palm. Blaine does not respond. He can't. Not this time.

"I think it best if you leave." Kurt insists, his voice low.

Blaine looks at him, their stares meeting, and maybe, just maybe Kurt will let him stay, but this isn't a Lifetime movie. This is real life, and Blaine has hurt Kurt more than he'd thought it would. And so Kurt is certain getting rid of Blaine might just erase the pain.

But Kurt knows. Forgetting someone so amazing like that, is like trying to remember someone you've never even met.

"Okay." Blaine whispers.

He knows he probably won't get to see Kurt again, so he steps up to him, his soft, still shaken lips lightly brushing against the taller boy's, and then he's gone, slamming the door behind him. Kurt is left to cry, the tears streaming down his face as he cries himself to sleep, hopeful that all this might just be over.

Because Blaine was Kurt's could've been,

His should've been,

But he never was,

And he never will be.

* * *

><p>"I'm not gonna giiiiiive up." Blaine assures Rachel, his drunken words slurring on his tongue. His mind is spinning, because Blaine has had four shots, and surprisingly, he's already very, very drunk.<p>

It's been six days since he's last spoken to Kurt, and this night is very much like the last several.

"I'm sure you're not sweetie." Rachel says, rolling her eyes, taking another sip of her drink. This is the eighth time poor, drunken Blaine has said that. Rachel feels awful for stealing Blaine away to produce her foreign film, but it wasn't all her fault. Blaine never even told Kurt he left the country.

"You're very, verrry, verrryyy pretty, Rachel."

"Thank you, Blaine."

"You know who else is very, verrry pretty?"

"Who, Blaine?"

"Kurrrrtttttt!" He exclaims, dragging out his name as he slams his head onto the bar counter, attracting the attention of a few other people around them.

"I know, I know." Rachel murmurs, rubbing the man's back reassuringly. Blaine's shoulder shake, and now Rachel knows he's crying. Personally, she doesn't understand why Blaine cared so much. Kurt was a one night stand, nothing else. It's not like they were dating. But according to Blaine, it could have been something amazing.

Blaine takes four hundred and ninety two more inhales, and four hundred and ninety three more exhales before realizing that he will not take no for an answer. He's going to win Kurt back, he's sure of it.

If only he'd figured this out before the four, now five shots of tequila had settled in, because Blaine can barely walk, let alone process his thoughts.

He sees the faint outline of Rachel hoisting him up, as she tries to bring him to the car. They stumble, but they make it.

Within minutes, they're at Rachel's apartment, Blaine drifting in and out of consciousness every few seconds.

"Come on, Blaine. Almost there." She whispers into his ear, as she unlocks the door, and hauls Blaine inside, before flopping him onto the couch.

"Rachel?" The voice nearly scares Rachel to death, as she whips around. Kurt.

"Kurt, Jesus, you scared the hell out of me. Forgot you had a spare key." She says, sighing.

Kurt shrugs, as he's only half apologetic. His heart flips as he looks at Blaine, sprawled out on Rachel's couch.

Blaine's red string of fate had fastened itself onto Kurt's once again, and although Kurt was reluctant, he couldn't stop the feeling of the butterflies in his stomach at the sight of the gorgeous, drunken man on his friend's couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, hope you love this chapter, it's one of my absolute favourites, have fun. :)**

* * *

><p>"Now is the dramatic moment of fate, Watson, when you hear a step upon the stair which is walking into your life, and you know not whether for good or ill." – Sherlock Holmes<p>

* * *

><p><strong>On the first day,<strong> it was flowers. Bright red tulips that smelled amazing. They're delivered to him at work, before he starts. The note tied to it says, in pretty script, "Forgive me," and it was signed -B. Kurt just smiled to himself, but then quickly remembering what Blaine had put him through, he threw away the gift, letting them fall into the trashcan, before joining his fellow actor on stage, as the opening theme to RENT started.

**On the second day,** it was chocolates. His favourite kind. "Forgive me," this note said, signed the exact same way.

"Who're those from?" His friend Jesse asks. Kurt smiles at him, shaking his head. Leaning into a hug, his arms wrapping comfortably around him, he whispers into his ear, "He's no one. Don't worry about it." He gives Jesse one more reassuring smile, before kissing him full on the mouth, swiping his tongue across his boyfriend's lips. Jesse smiles against the kiss, as they make out, before Kurt giggles, leading him into the bedroom.

**On the third day**, Kurt is given tickets to Wicked, much to his surprise. He looks them over, not really sure whether or not to use them. He eyes the note, same words as usual written. Kurt really loves this show, and it's all sold out for the next two weeks. Kurt bites his lip, before tucking the tickets into his pocket. He takes three seconds to consider who he's bringing. His boyfriend, of course.

"Hey Jess! Guess what we're seeing tonight?"

**On the fourth day**, a gift card appears in Kurt's mail. Its fifty dollars, for Kurt's favourite coffee shop, the Apple. Kurt doesn't know how Blaine knows it was his favourite, and then he realizes. He told him, on their first date. Well, their only date.

For about eleven seconds, Kurt thinks about it. Blaine actually remembered? Or was it just a lucky guess? He convinces himself that Blaine isn't even worth the thought, and disregards it.

He still uses the gift card, however, to buy himself a non fat mocha, before making his way back to the theatre, for his final rehearsal before his opening night.

**On the fifth day,** Kurt doesn't receive anything. He feels strange, a bit sad, but slightly relieved, because this means that Blaine has finally given up, right?

"Hey, babe." Jesse says, calling him over from the street, as he's about to enter the theatre. "You're gonna do great." He says, as he pulls him in for a quick kiss. Kurt kisses back, enjoying the feel of his lips on his own. He breaks away, smiling at him.

"I hope so." He says, shrugging. "I mean, I've done fine at the rehearsals, but I don't know if I'll do just as good, I mean, this is my _first time on a live stage! _Can you believe it? Just yesterday I was performing in Glee Club, doing pop songs at senior centers. It just, means a lot to me, you know?" Kurt says, overjoyed. He turns to look at Jesse, and his face falls.

The look on his boyfriends face is annoyance, and little bit of boredom, as if he doesn't give a damn about the words flying out of Kurt's mouth. As if he hasn't even been paying attention.

Kurt just gives him the ultimate bitch face, before turning away.

"Enjoy the show, Jesse." He shouts behind him, ice lining his words.

Kurt holds out the last note for as long as he can in Seasons of Love, as the lights black out, and finally, it's done, he's performed his first, real live Broadway show! As the curtain call starts, the music plays lightly, letting them all take their bows. Kurt knows he was a pretty main character, but he's relatively surprised when he bows second to last, the applause roaring throughout the theater. Tears almost spring to his eyes, because for Kurt Hummel, this is the ultimate dream, and he just reached it.

It's four minutes and eight seconds later when he's off the stage, heading backstage, giving everyone who helped with the show a nice, warm hug, proud of them, and of himself, and of the show. It went swimmingly.

He's sitting down when it happens, in his actor's chair, facing his mirror.

Kurt's closing his eyes, reveling in the moment of euphoria and he realizes he can't stop smiling, he's so happy.

"Forgive me?"

The voice sends icy chills travelling down his spine as he recognizes the tone immediately. His eyes burst open, as he finds his reflection in the mirror. Standing directly behind him, is Blaine.

He whips around, shock written all over his face, as he stares into the beautiful hazel eyes of the man who owned his heart for twenty two hours, and fifty nine minutes before shattering it in nine seconds, the day he got a text from Rachel saying Blaine was in London, and would be for a long time.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the cliffhanger, I really do. But trust me, this one will seem like nothing. Just wait until next chapter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Fate doesn't ask you what you want. Fate knows what's best even if you don't."

* * *

><p>"Forgive me?"<p>

The voice sends icy chills travelling down his spine as he recognizes the tone immediately. His eyes burst open, as he finds his reflection in the mirror. Standing directly behind him, is Blaine.

He whips around, shock written all over his face, as he stares into the beautiful hazel eyes of the man who owned his heart for twenty two hours, and fifty nine minutes before shattering it in less than nine seconds, the day he got a text from Rachel saying Blaine was in London, and would be for a long time. All he can do is stare, as Blaine waits for an answer.

For the longest time, (thirty four seconds, to be precise) Kurt is in pure shock. He twists around in his chair, and then stands up, looking at him quizzically. Blaine is… he's back, again, with this look in his eyes that's so desperate, that's so hopeful for what Kurt is about to say, it's heartbreaking. And Kurt doesn't know what to do. But apparently his mouth does, and it blurts out,

"What are you doing here?"

Blaine's smile falls, as he shifts his weight awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with Kurt. He gulps, swallowing the lump in his throat. Blaine was expecting this to go a little better.

"I uh- I came back for you." Kurt's heart flips at Blaine's words, though he tells himself to keep his ground. He wants to jump into Blaine's embrace, showering him with kisses until one of them has to breathe, but he can't. For so, so many reasons. So many fucking restraining reasons, that Kurt wishes he could just let go, but he knows he can't. And it's because of these reasons that Kurt is determined to not fall for this man again; he cannot be broken again.

"Why?"

Blaine doesn't hesitate.

"Because I want to be with you."

Kurt scoffs at him, letting out a slight laugh. Memories of their wild night flood his thoughts, and he can't help but be angry.

"Yeah, I wanted that to, but you had to leave for London, Blaine. And I get that, but you never even said goodbye, and it would've taken you not even a minute." This last part Kurt says loudly, raising his voice, and a few of his cast members turn to look at him. Why did Blaine have to talk to him _here_, of all places? He gets a few curious eyes from his friends, some actually stopping to watch their little show.

Blaine doesn't respond to this, though; he pretends like it was never said.

"You did great, tonight." He says, with his voice soft with admiration. Because to him, Kurt really was perfect. He had sat in the back of the theater, so Kurt wouldn't see him, and he wasn't going to lie, he almost teared up, happy at how far Kurt has truly come.

"Thanks, Blaine."

"Maybe, you and I could grab a bite to eat?"

"Thanks, Blaine, I'm flattered but can we not do this here?" Kurt questions, gesturing to all the people around them both. Cautious stares, and interested glances are flung their way, as they speak, a small crowd is now forming. They're about to cause a scene, and that is the last thing Kurt wants to do right now.

"No, Kurt, we can't."

Kurt's caught off guard by the sudden forcefulness of Blaine's tone.

"Kurt, I have apologized more times than I should have, and just listen-" Blaine insists, cutting him off before he can even say anything, because right now Blaine is fucking fed up, with Kurt. "I realize I did something wrong, alright?" He says, his voice loud, and impatient. "I realize I should have called, or texted you, or let you know where I was. I get that. And I'm very, very sorry, okay? I regretted not talking to you every single day after I left, and I have something, and it's not much of a reason, but it's something. I was so scared, Kurt. I was so scared of me, falling hard for you. And I realize it sounds like shit, but it's true, I was scared of… of _us_. And I get that you're angry, alright? But I just want us to be together now, because," Blaine paused, talking a deep, somewhat shaky breath.

"Because I'm dying, Kurt."


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick Author's note, thanks everyone for the reviews and alerts, they really mean alot, and I appreciate them greatly.**

**Enjoy this chapter. :3**

* * *

><p>"Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like." – Lemony Snicket<p>

* * *

><p>No.<p>

No.

No, you're lying, Blaine.

Blaine, you can't be.

No, you're not telling the truth.

These are the thoughts sprinting through Kurt's mind, but no sound is actually coming out from his mouth, because though Kurt is usually so suave, so quick witted, he is overwhelmed right now, and as hard as he tries, he cannot speak.

"Kurt, please. Say something." Blaine insists, eyes blurry with almost tears.

Kurt is confused, and tormented by his feelings, and attracted to Blaine so much right now, not because he is dying, but because he was brave enough to tell him something like that in front of all these people, and scared of what's going to happen next, and so Kurt does something crazy.

"Come here," Kurt mutters under his breath, before taking a great big step, both literally and metaphorically, and closing the space between them, crashing his lips down on Blaine's, engulfing him in a kiss of colourful longing that they'd both been waiting for, for so long.

And then Blaine is euphoric, he's so relieved that this is Kurt's reaction, and it actually takes him a second to respond, working his lips against Kurt's. He kisses him back feverishly, as if this will somehow make things right even though Blaine knows nothing can.

Blaine hears whistles out in the crowd, and he smiles against Kurt's lips before he breaks away, a lone tear brave enough to cascade down his cheek, and as he looks into Kurt's eyes, he knows he wants to stay with him, until his last day.

Which, unfortunately for him, is coming way too fast.

* * *

><p>"So how long do you have?" Kurt mumbles, craning his neck for another quick kiss on Blaine's lips. He lies back down, sinking into Blaine's embrace, pulling the other man's arms around his torso, his back pressed against Blaine's front. He can feel Blaine's chest heave upwards and then down as the curly haired man answers.<p>

"I…" He starts, before kissing the back of Kurt's neck. "I have a couple more months." He answers, closing his eyes. It had never sounded so bad until he said it out loud. Kurt bites down on his lip, trying not to gasp or something.

"I thought- I thought you had longer." Kurt admits, before swallowing the lump in his throat. He likes this, lying in bed with Blaine, their bodies molded into each other, just talking, kissing a bit here or there. He doesn't want to show it, but Kurt's been on the verge of tears this entire time. He doesn't want to lose Blaine. Not yet.

"I thought I did, too." Blaine answers. "But don't, don't worry about it, alright?" He insists, squeezing his muscular arms around Kurt's lithe figure.

They lay there for two hundred and eighty nine seconds, breathing. Blaine exhales two hundred and four times, each one making his chest rise, sending a little bit more warmth to Kurt, who's been quietly crying to himself for the past one hundred and twenty seconds, without Blaine noticing. Tear tracks are imprinted down his cheeks.

"You're beautiful." Blaine mutters, pressing another kiss to the back of Kurt's neck. In one fluid movement he rolls them over, Kurt half on top of him, and Blaine's hands resting softly on Kurt's hips. He smiles, kissing him full on the lips, letting his tongue slip inside, wanting to taste as much of him as he can. He breaks away, his gaze locked onto Kurt's blue, green, hazel eyes.

"You're not…" Blaine trails off, not sure if he even wanted to ask. "You're not being like this… because I'm dying, right?" There was a short silence, and Kurt looks at him.

"You really think I would do that?" Kurt asks quietly, a little upset by Blaine's accusation. I mean, he didn't think he was. This wasn't a guilt, or pity thing, right? Kurt liked Blaine, he knew that. He just hoped he wasn't doing this for all the wrong reasons.

"No, I just-" Blaine starts. He lets out a sigh, and Kurt can feel his breath hot on his skin. "I just want to have a normal relationship with you, Kurt. Without all… _this_." He says, tilting Kurt's head to kiss down his incredibly smooth jaw line, and then making his way to his neck, and spot Blaine loves entirely too much.

"Me too."

And they don't talk anymore, Blaine placing soft, sweet kisses everywhere he can, everywhere on Kurt seemingly so soft, so flawless, so smooth, Kurt smiling against the affection, letting Blaine take care of him, making him melt.

Blaine slips a hand underneath Kurt's shirt, sliding past the fabric to his pale, slightly toned stomach, resting there. Kurt lets out a gasp involuntarily, and then flicks his eyes up to Blaine. It's in this moment that everything shifts from innocent to sinful in about three seconds.

And then Blaine is attacking Kurt's beautiful skin, open mouthed and willing, moaning onto his flesh as he grows hungry for more. He smiles against Kurt's throbbing pulse, as Kurt struggles to stay still. He feels Blaine's lips leave heated marks up and down his neck and collarbone. Kurt moves his legs now, each one on either side of him, and he's pleasantly surprised to feel Blaine's erection hard against his hip.

"No, no." Blaine mumbles, breaking away from Kurt, laying his head back, and breathing a deep breath.

Kurt frowns.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks, instantly moving to the side of Blaine, propping himself up on his elbows.

"No, no, of course not." Blaine replies almost immediately, bringing him in for a quick kiss, smiling warmly against him. "I just thought maybe we could cool down…" He says, avoiding Kurt's gaze. "And save it, and make it special." He adds, winking at Kurt.

Kurt sort of understands.

"But Blaine, if you want to be technical, we've already had our first time." He laughs. "Even though neither one of us can remember it."

Blaine chuckles lightly. "Yeah, I know, forgive me for taking everything slow, I just want to make it last." Kurt's smile fades, as he leans in for a gentle, delicate kiss.

_Me, too, Blaine_, Kurt thinks. _More than you will ever know_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, so this fic's writing had gotten incredibly sloppy and just badly written, and so I've decided to backtrack it, and rewrite all chapters from eight and on. Sorry for the inconvience, hope you enjoy this revised chapter eight, and expect the next chapter to be up by next week. Thank you. :)

* * *

><p>"Most people live and die with their music still not played; they never even dare to try."<p>

_One Month Later_

Blaine moves to kiss Kurt's collarbone, simple chaste kisses, only a little impatient as his boyfriend kept on sleeping. But he kept on going, whispering Kurt's name softly until the other boy finally stirs, looking down at Blaine with sleepy eyes, mussed up hair, and a lazy, lazy smile. Blaine grins back up, the room still dark with the impending dawn, but Blaine thinks it was kind of nice like this, so early in the morning, knowing they had nothing to do but be together.

"Mmm…" Kurt hums contently, nodding as Blaine comes back to his neck. He's sure that he'll have permanent marks there, as often as Blaine does this, but he doesn't mind. He pulls Blaine back to kiss him on the lips, swiping his tongue inside, trying to kiss him more, without getting too heated, because jeez, they just woke up, and Kurt's already turned on.

He smiles, pulling away just an inch to breathe onto his lips, resting his forehead against his, nudging his nose just slightly against the other boy's, grinning at the feeling inside him.

And what Kurt says next is entirely not of his own doing.

He swears he had no control over what came out of his mouth, even though inside, he did mean it. What Kurt says next tumbles out of his mouth sleepily, lazily, as if he'd been saying it every day forever. It rolls off his tongue and Kurt doesn't realize anything's different about what he's said until a few seconds after, when the magnitude of what he'd just spoken hits him.

"I love you." He whispers, still holding onto Blaine, still incredibly close, as he's basically talking onto his lips, and there's that two or three seconds that he still thinks he didn't say anything out of the ordinary, and then his eyes shoot open, searching Blaine's gaze for his reaction, because oh my god, he just said he loved him.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

Not at all.

No, Blaine didn't feel that way, he couldn't, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with this man. It was easy with Kurt, and what they had was obviously special, but it wasn't supposed to be defined. Did Kurt really love him? Or when the second Blaine got a little sicker, would Kurt simply untangle himself from Blaine and be on his merry way without so much as a goodbye? Blaine's mood shouldn't have dropped as much as it did, but he couldn't comprehend the fact that Kurt was already saying the three words that scared him the worst.

"You …"

Blaine couldn't even say anything to Kurt, because Kurt's eyes were alarmed, curious, and probably hopeful that Blaine would say it back. But he couldn't—he couldn't even think the words, much less say them to the man he'd been fooling around with for the past weeks. Blaine took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No, no you aren't supposed to say shit like that. Did you really have to complicate things like this?" Blaine untangles himself from Kurt's clutching body, maybe a little too forcefully, but he can't think because the stupid emotions running through him are pissing him off. Blaine's always had a little temper problem, but he didn't want to hear any of it.

"God, we were just fine and you had—to say—" Blaine cuts himself off. It's not fair that Blaine can't say it back. It's not fair that he's being an asshole. It's not fair that Blaine would rather break things off before shit gets too serious.

He knows he's said some of the sweetest things to Kurt, made a few promises that were plausible to keep, but now, he kind of just wants to take it all back, pretend like it never happened. Like it should have never happened in the first place. And it should scare him that he's thinking this way because Kurt has been nothing but kind and sweet to him and he's angry at the pretty, sweet boy because he said a few words that expressed his emotions.

Blaine knows he's going to die, but the last thing he wants is to bring Kurt along with him.

Blaine just can't handle that level of affection. It's where they were headed yes, and there were times Blaine thought about saying it himself, but it wasn't—not yet. They weren't ready for this yet. He couldn't just sit and pray to a god that didn't exist that things would be good for him. Up until a few months ago, Blaine had hated his life, hated the people that made his life miserable. He hated almost everything and Kurt just kind of weaseled his way into Blaine's heart with his pretty blue eyes and his simple kisses, the strength of his body and the sweetness of his words, the promise of an escape.

"I can't Kurt. I can't do this. I don't—I don't feel like that about you."

He's probably just broken the best thing in his life, but he can't help it. And no, he doesn't stick around for tears because it will make him feel much more guilty that he already does for rejecting Kurt's words. So he looks away from the boy still lying on his bed, and he pulls on a pair of jeans and shirt, and just walks out.


	9. Chapter 9

It was, to say the very least, torturous for Blaine.

And Kurt, too, of course.

But it had hit Blaine in an entirely different way, one filled with regret and ultimate sorrow, and he simply could not fathom why this was hurting him in a way he'd never begun to feel before.

The moment he slammed the door behind him, he felt his heart tug at him, and he knew this wasn't the way things weren't supposed to end, it couldn't be, could it? But it was concrete, it was certain, now, Kurt had pulled a dick move, and fucked everything up for them both.

It was Kurt's fault, right? Blaine thought to himself, as he found his way to the elevator. I mean, Kurt had done something awful, something downright unforgivable, something he just couldn't -

Wait. Had he really? He'd just told him how he felt, was that so wrong? He-

Blaine shuts himself up, as he tenses his fingers against each other, and his throat clogs up, and his eyes are getting hot, and oh no, he is not crying in public, right now, why is he crying,

Why is he crying?

He is the one who left.

Kurt just stares. He sees the door close, he hears the door close, but he does not believe that Blaine has just left him like this.

He sits up, in a daze, eyes still locked onto the brown back of his bedroom door.

What.

What just-

Blaine.

_Why?_

Kurt doesn't know how he ends up in the bathroom, but he does, and he stares at himself, collar left open, red, purple, and black bruises and love marks trailing down his neck, and the curve of his shoulder.

They are all too painful reminders of what just happened, though Kurt hasn't entirely processed the event anyway.

His reflection has glassy, scared, dazed eyes. Kurt wonders what his reflection did to get so frightened.

It is then that the impact of everything cra

shes down on him, like a building collapsing in on itself.

He told Blaine he loved him, and he didn't say it back. Not only did he not say it back, that motherfucker motherfucking left him.

He fucking left him.

Kurt literally asks his reflection,

"Why does this hurt so much?"

His reflection cannot think of an answer at the moment, so Kurt turns to face the wall, and he sinks to the floor and cries.

Halfway down, as he's sliding against the tiled bathroom wall, he realizes he's actually "sliding down a wall, and crying" like everyone does in movies, but he doesn't even care once he reaches the freezing cold floor, and his sobs scream out from his throat.

"I mean what I said," Kurt murmurs, once he's let his tears out for a good half hour, and he's finally, finally, calmed down enough to think halfway straight. "I do-did love you," he says, to no one, really, but it seems even the air knows who he is adressing.

But, as it always does, life goes on.

Kurt takes a couple days off from rehearsal to mope, yes, but after that, he's okay, really, at least somewhat. He hangs out with friends, he does phenomenal in every show, he even musters up the courage to go out on a few dates, though none of them really go anywhere.

But, basically, for twenty nine days, Kurt Hummel is happy, though he still feels a ping of regret whenever he sees a poster for Blaine's new film, which is suddenly, everywhere, much to Kurt's dismay. But he is proud of himself, as when he looks back on their relationship, he doesn't feel animosity, or anger, he just feels sorrow, which is better than hatred any day

He does not let himself think about how Blaine's days are probably running out, and how he hasn't received as much as a text from him from that night, and how he won't even get to see his movie premiere, and -

He doesn't.

On the thirtieth day, that is when Kurt gets the call from the hospital, right before his last night in Rocky Horror Picture Show.

The nurse's words echo in his ear the entire forty two minute drive.

"Mr. Anderson isn't looking too good at the moment, I'm afraid. He's been asking for you. Mr. Hummel, he- he's dying."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thanks to everyone who's been following this story, this is the second to last chapter, the next one is it! So, thank you all, for everything!


End file.
